


Blood

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [35]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, please give me more healthy anxceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Is that blood?”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Blood

Virgil squints suspiciously at Janus's hands, uncovered and on show and for some reason stained red. Janus must've sensed him staring because he looks up from his phone and raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you alright, stormcloud?"

"Is that blood?" Virgil asks, still staring at the red stain of Janus's fingertips.

Janus looks down to examine his hands, turns them over and hums quietly as he does. "I was helping Remus with a craft project earlier."

"...That doesn't confirm or deny it being blood."

Janus chuckles and shakes his head. "It's paint, don't worry. Remus spent ages mixing the colour to be perfect."

Virgil takes a second to process Janus's tone before accepting the answer and shrugging. "Yeah, that sounds like him."


End file.
